In signing the purchase or lease of an apartment room or a house, it is a general practice to go for a private view inside the property concerned in advance. However, the properties for which a customer desires to go for a private view are not always concentrated in one place, in which a customer is able to view only three to four properties a day, lowering the efficiency of private viewing.
For example, a real-estate property sale assist system was proposed in which a first database for storing the three-dimensional geometric data of real-estate properties and a second database for storing the interior information of the real-estate properties as three-dimensional geometric data are arranged as browsable via the Internet and, at the same time, the insides of real-estate properties are displayed as virtual spaces on the basis of the three-dimensional geometric data read from the first and second databases (refer to PTL 1 below, for example). According to this system, the insides of housing spaces can be presented to property purchasers as virtual spaces based on the housing-space three-dimensional geometric data and the housing-space interior information three-dimensional geometric data.